Interleukin-1 beta (IL-1β) is a member of the Interleukin-1 cytokine family and is an important mediator of the inflammatory response. It is a pro-inflammatory cytokine and is involved in the proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis of cells.
Overexpression of IL-1β has been implicated in a number of inflammatory and autoimmune diseases such as cryopyrin-associated periodic syndromes and related disorders, diabetes, Crohn's disease, rheumatoid arthritis, renal cell carcinoma, gout and inflammatory acne.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide antigen binding proteins specific to IL-1β that are able to neutralize the activity of IL-1β to prevent or treat diseases associated with heightened IL-1β production.
To date, three biologicals targeting the IL-1β signalling pathway have been approved for clinical use: anakinra (an IL-1 receptor antagonist), rilonacept (a fusion protein comprising the IL-1 receptor 1) and canakinumab (a monoclonal antibody).
In addition to the three approved IL-1 blockers mentioned above, the humanized monoclonal antibody XOMA-052 (gevokizumab) is currently in clinical development. Each molecule exhibits unique mechanisms of action and displays different cross-reactivity and pharmacological profile.